wingsoffirefanonfandomcom-20200229-history
Dolorosa
|-|Main= Dolorosa | 73 | She/Her | Leaf/Night Appearance Dolorosa’s scales were all black other than her underbelly. Those scales were colored with a jade, almost plant-y hue. she had pale green wing membranes with black dots scattered around. She had a very lean Nightwing appearance with Leafwing webbing instead of spines. She had bright amber eyes and a slightly misshapen horn. They looked normal for the most part, but Dolorosa’s left was bent at a very strange angle, making it look more like a stinger. Her claws were a strange orange yellow color, as are her horns. Personality She was once a kind and loving dragoness, she cared for so many other dragons around her, she barely took care of herself. As she went from owner to owner, she saw the brutality of the real world. It changed her for worse. The dragoness had become mistrustful, and cold. However, one little thing she couldn’t get taken from her, was her protective, mothering instinct towards any and all draognets. History/Bio Dolorosa was hatched into a middle-standing family. Even from a young age, she loved helping out with everything and anything in her neighbourhood. When she was three, Dolorosa got a younger brother and sister. Those were the happiest days of her life, taking care of the newly-hatched dragonets. At seven, the hybrid began volunteering at a local orphanage, she cooked meals for the dragonets there, played games, etc., she helped as much as she could. Once she had graduated school, Dolorosa decided to work at the orphange full-time. Not because it was a well-paying job, it wasn’t, but because she loved having dragonets around. Dolorosa only ever gave, hardly taking anything she didn’t need. As the years went on, she received the news of her younger brother’s death. He had been enlisted in the army, and had gone to aid the Seawings during a particularly bloody battle. Of course, Dolorosa was devastated. They dragon she had helped raise from an egg was gone. Her years began to wear on, her off-shift days became a slog, and it didn’t help that her mother had gone missing. One day, though, the caretaker met a young dragon at the orphanage, he was named Signspeaker. The dragoness didn’t know why, but he had this... familial air to him, as though he was her missing part. She took him in. She raised him from only a few months old, into a grown, strong and healthy dragon. The rule of Pyrrhia was not just, and Signspeaker took action. He used his foresight and prophetic abilities to rally followers, and to try and take down the corrupt leadership. It didn’t last long, and he, along with the rest of his followers were taken, and executed. One escaped, keeping his ways intact, teaching them to anyone who bothered to hear them out. Dolorosa was, in fact, one of Signless’ followers. She was taken to the royal Dungeons, placed in the cell with her son. It came time for the excution, Dolorosa intervened. The penalty that? The hybrid was sold into slavery, and eventually bought by the Seawing King, Dualscar. That’s probably what had started her dislike of other dragons. They would kill each other just because someone wanted change. Wanted to make the world fair. Or even, just wanted a glass of water. Dualscar didn’t treat her, or, any of his slaves right. He‘d beat them if they OS much as asked for a one-minute break, or needed food, or really just anytime they asked for something, big or small. That really took a toll on Dolorosa, she saw even more cruelty towards others just because they wanted a small little thing. It was horrible. Soon though, the dragoness was stolen from the royal fish by another, named Mindfang, one of the continent’s most feared and respected pirates. She was kind to Dolorosa, soon, that kindness blossomed into love. They felt the same way towards each other. Things were going well, but the hybrid still couldn’t bring herself to see the good part of... anything. She knew she’d get killed, be it by other pirates, or the Seawing royalty, she knew that being in the pirating business would lead to her death. It did. One quiet night, when the water was calm and quiet, a shadow emerged from it, took Dolorosa by the throat, and stabbed her, over, and over. Mindfang came to the sound of something splashing into the water. Other/Trivia *I coded this myself :B *Totally not based off of a Homestuck character. *Her name means Greiving in Latin, and Painful in Spanish, uwu *She herself adopted a dragonet from the orphanage, that she had named Signspeaker |-|Gallery= 17B44036-20AF-407B-8A12-C6CBEA0833F4.jpeg|Jada base by me Dolorosa.png|AWSOME FULL-BODY BY EPI! TYSM!!! :D Category:Content (HeyHowyaDoin) Category:Females Category:NightWings Category:LeafWings Category:Occupation (Other) Category:Deceased Characters Category:LGBT+ Category:Characters Category:Hybrids Category:Work In Progress Category:Characters Inspired by Fiction